Sleep Over
by ShadowSong StarGlaive The Wolf
Summary: Peach and Zelda decide to have a sleep over with the other girls of the Super Smash Brothers. All goes well until... DK and Bowser crash it! Will the girls get their, or more, how will their revenge?
1. Peach's idea

A/N Hello, it's Shadowsong back with another SSB:M fic! I hope you liked the last one, and if you haven't read it, read this first then read that.   
  
(Chapter One)  
  
Zelda sat in her room in the Super Smash Brothers house. Well, it wasn't really a house- more like a mansion, each smasher to a room.  
  
She looked up at her ceiling, patterned after the stars in Hyrule. In fact, all of her room looked like Hyrule. Made of stone, with a few trees and a clear roof to see the sky, it was the perfect idea of a room for her.  
  
Peach was in a corner, giggling to herself. Zelda and Peach were close friends, and often went to each other's rooms when not battling in the arenas. Zelda looked over. "What is it, Peach?"  
  
She turned around, giggling like a schoolgirl. "I have the most perfect idea!"  
  
Zelda raised her eyebrows- this couldn't be good. "What? Break into Gannondorf's room and set his bed of fire?"  
  
Peach shook her head. "Nice idea, but I've got a better one. Why don't we ask Samus and Nana over for a sleepover?"  
  
Zelda curiously stared at the princess. "What... are ... you... talking... about?"  
  
Peach shook her head in despair of her princess friend. "Do they have sleepovers in Hyrule?"  
  
Zelda shook her head no.  
  
Peach sighed. "It's where you invite your friends over to sleep in your room with you, and party and stuff. Like the times I come over? But instead Samus, Nana, and I sleep in your room, or stay up the whole night!"  
  
Zelda still looked confused. "Can you invite guys?"  
  
Peach wished that her friend was not so naïve. "No, silly. It's a party for your girlfriends!"  
  
Zelda didn't know squat about this, so she let Peach take over. "Whatever."  
  
Someone knocked on the door. "Zelda?"  
  
Zelda leapt up and opened the door. In the doorway was Link. Zelda smiled. "Hi, Link!"  
  
Link blushed. "I, uh, hi."  
  
Peach squealed at the couple. "Oh, you two are soooo kawaii! (Kawaii is Japanese for cute) Even better then Mario and me!"  
  
Zelda made a mental note to put something sticky in Peach's bed. "How are you, Hero of Time?"  
  
Link waved a hand. "I'm no hero."  
  
Peach slipped up behind Zelda, then jumped up and conked Link on the head with a tennis racket.  
  
The boy of seventeen slumped over. Not for the first time was he a victim to the tennis racket.  
  
Zelda gasped. "Peach!"  
  
Peach shrugged and put away the tennis racket. "Was I supposed to use the frying pan?"  
  
Zelda made another mental note to put something sticky AND cold in her friend's bed tonight. If the sleep over thing happened. "Nevermind. Let me get him to his room." She picked up her boyfriend and carried him down the hall.  
  
In Zelda's hall, the rooms there were her's, Peach's, Link's, Young Link's, Gannondorf's, Samus and the Ice Climbers, who shared a two-part room.  
  
Link's room was across the hall and down one from Zelda. She opened his door, and dropped him on the bed, checking his pulse. Still alive, but even though you can't kill a video game character, she was still full of worry.  
  
"Hey Zelda!" Young Link was at the door, waving. "What happened? Did I get hit in the head again by Pear?"  
  
Zelda waggled a finger at the little boy. "It's Peach, you impudent rip, and yes. Now scat!"  
  
The Kokiri-looking boy laughed and ran. Zelda looked at the spot where he was. It was hard to believe that her Link used to be that ten-year- old guy. But she remembered that the grown-up Link wasn't really grown up, he just looked up. He was really a ten year old boy inside forced to fight and grow up. The seven-year sleep did not effect his mind, only his body. Zelda felt slight pity for her boyfriend, then remembered being Shiek and helping him along the way. At least he had help.  
  
"Zelda! What are you doing in Link's room? Did Peach knock him out AGAIN? This is too much for me." Samus was walking by. She rolled her eyes at the prostrate Link on the bed. "Faore that guy is a mess." She had taken Zelda's goddesses into saying, like Din and Faore. (I forgot the other... hehe, can anybody tell me?)  
  
"Peach said something about a sleepover earlier, and explained it to me. It's at her room, going to go?" asked the bounty hunter.  
  
Zelda nodded. "Yes, but has she asked Nana yet?"  
  
Samus shook her head. "Nope."  
  
Zelda looked at the ceiling. For some reason, looking at the ceiling helped her.  
  
Link's ceiling was decorated with trees, vinces, and grass, much like Young Link's ceiling, who had thought he was a Kokiri until Deku Tree explained it.  
  
The ceiling didn't help much. She didn't think it would, but it never hurt to look.  
  
(End Chapter One)  
  
A/N Sorry about the short chappie. That's more of a prolouge. The sleepover is coming up next. Hehe, I wonder what I'll do with a sleepover. (Begins to think evil thoughts)  
  
See you next chapter! 


	2. Shopping

A/N These bug bites itch worse every day. I have eight bug bites in a row. EIGHT. And I've counted a total of twenty-four on me.  
  
Yeah. I itch.  
  
Back to the story.  
  
It's going to be a four chapter story, of course. It seems all my stories lately are four chapters. Read and review please!  
  
P.S In the last chapter, I didn't do spell check (I turned it off, the little red lines were bugging me) and I misspelled some things. Please forgive me! Gomen gomen gomen.  
  
(Chapter Two)  
  
"Peach?" said Zelda. "What exactly do you do at a sleepover? Sleep?"  
  
Peach gave her a pitying look. They were in the 'gameroom' of the smashers; it was arcade games, two gamecubes, and foosball. About six couches lined the area.  
  
"No! You play games, like truth or dare, or spin the bottle-"  
  
"Wait, there aren't going to be guys there, right?" asked Zelda. Or else, she wasn't wearing her pajamas to bed. She was going fully clothed.  
  
"No, that was if it was coed. But we will definitely play truth or dare, maybe watch a movie, or just hang out. Usually we go to sleep around one o'clock, maybe midnight. At least, that's what I've heard."  
  
Zelda smirked. "You haven't been to one?"  
  
Peach shrugged. "Well, I was kind of busy getting captured by the metal turtle with hedgehog traits."  
  
Zelda had to agree with the description of Bowser. He acted like a complete lunatic. "Yeah, and I was trying to rescue my country," added the princess of Hyrule.  
  
Someone knocked on the door, and another person did too. Peach flapped her hand lazily at the door. "Come in."  
  
Samus and Nana entered. "Hey, girls. So what's with the sleep over?"  
  
Peach smiled sweetly, a bad sign to innocent passerbyers. Zelda quickly answered for her friend. "Well, we need to get the stuff, of course. But whose room is it going to be in?"  
  
Nana twirled her mallet expertly, then pointed at herself. (Does she speak? Need help here...).  
  
"No thanks Nana!" the other three girls said in one breath. It was freezing in Nana's room, literally. Ice was everywhere, and the temperature stayed at 5 degrees most the time. It was cold.  
  
"Why not mine?" offered Samus. "I mean, it's got a great view of the night sky, and the different planets and stuff. It's pretty big too."  
  
Peach smiled again, and this time Zelda knew something was up. "Okay, let's go by the stuff!"  
  
(At the store)  
  
Zelda had a small purse under her clothes to use for shopping, and it was loaded with money. Sales from the first SSB and the second, SSB:M was what the money was. She let Peach buy the stuff, while the rest of the girls merely followed.  
  
Peach was looking at sleeping bags. "Do any of you have sleeping bags? I know I don't."  
  
Samus shook her head, as did the other two. Peach shrugged. "Well, there's a whole pile there, pick one!"  
  
Samus looked at them, and dug into the pile. Nana saw one she instantly liked; it had ice-capped mountains and fake snow under the plastic covering. Zelda choose one that was solid red except for roses threading the sides. Peach choose a poofy pink one, with golden squiggles on the side.  
  
The female bounty hunter found her sleeping bag. It was a black one, with stars and pictures of planets. It even had a spaceship in the corner. Samus scoffed at that, but chucked it in the cart anyway.  
  
Peach was looking at a short list of things to buy. "Food? A good party needs food."  
  
Zelda was looking at some fake, shiny, silver plastic tiaras. Nothing like the real thing, she thought. "The kitchens where they make the food we use in battle will give us some."  
  
Peach insisted though. "But that's stuff like cheeseburgers and apples. Not party food."  
  
Samus pointed with a hand towards the frozen food isle, saying, "Ice cream perhaps? I know they have it, but it tastes gross. Nana, can you-"  
  
Nana, glad to be away from the warm isles of the store, rushed over to the frozen food isle. She picked out some ice cream, mint chocolate chip, chocolate nut truffle (now THAT stuff is good, I'm listing my favorite ice cream here, I'm hungry writing it :P) and vanilla cookie dough.  
  
Peach looked at the three gallons of frozen milk and shook her head. "That has so many carbs and calories!"  
  
Samus grabbed one, and shoved it in the cart. "You don't need to watch your figure, little miss prissy. You're a video game character."  
  
Zelda rolled her violet (I think) eyes and picked out some bacon for breakfast, along with some pancake mix and milk. Samus went to the noodle isle and got twenty packs of ramen, all either chicken, beef, or oriental. (Those things are great and about 10 cents each... I have one every day for breakfast )  
  
Peach looked at all the food and sighed. She wasn't the kind of shop for food- clothes and parasols more like it.  
  
Of course, she freaked out in the vegetable isle- the mushrooms were a new kind, red with white polka dots. Samus found a paper bag used to fill with peanuts and made her breathe into it. The only thing they heard from her for a while was, "Toad! Mushroom! Eeee!"  
  
Zelda looked at Samus. "Who's Toad?"  
  
Samus shrugged. "Heard from Mario he's her servant. He's a mushroom. He defends her sometimes."  
  
Zelda looked at the slowly calming down princess. "Poor thing. Let's go to the drink isle. Soda sounds good."  
  
Zelda and Samus picked out the soda, Nana was looking at National Geographic magazine in the racks on the counters. There happened to be a huge article on the polar ice caps.  
  
The magic princess picked up a two liter bottle of root beer, some grape Fanta (I don't own Fanta or any other soda, nor am I advertising it, so lay off) while Samus got some Slice and Sprite.  
  
Peach had regained some of her nerves and was back to her normal self, squealing over the 'cute' fake champange glasses that were for sale 1.00 for a fifty. She bought a package.  
  
Finally, the shopping trip came to an end. The cost of the food was 32.86 (sounds reasonable...) and Zelda paid the bill. The princess didn't mind that; she had plenty of money anyway. She did, however, get rather offended when a sales clerk whistled at her. She thought about encasing him in Din's Fire, but thought against it. That would be unprincess-like.  
  
Peach, however, when she got whistled at, whapped the clerk on the head with her parasol, making him rather dizzy. After hissing, "Hentai!" at him, she whacked him again.  
  
Samus didn't get whistled at- just 'pinched'. She slammed her gun (hidden by a jacket she was wearing) hard on his hand, and after hearing a distinctive snap, she left, smirking.  
  
Riding home in Samus's spaceship, parked far away from the store, Peach was talking about what they would do. "It'll be sooo fun!"  
  
Zelda was looking out the window, not really paying attention. She was thinking about her Link. "Hm? What, Peach?"  
  
Peach rolled her eyes and continued talking to Nana.  
  
(At the Smasher's mansion)  
  
The Smasher girls had not come home yet, but that didn't effect the rest of the mansion.  
  
Marth, Roy and Link were fencing in the gym, while Young Link, Kirby, Ness and Yoshi played around with the tetherball. Of course, all them broke it at some point, but Young Link tied it together with his bowstring eventually so that it wouldn't snap from the repititive blows from the rough Smashers.  
  
DK and Bowser, however, we in a corner, plotting something. And whatever it was, it wasn't good.  
  
(End Chapter Two)  
  
A/N Muhahaha... well, you all know what's gonna happen from the summary, but I like the suspense. Muhahaha... I feel evil...  
  
See ya next chapter... Muha. Ha. Ha ha ha. Muha. (Well that was sure random...  
  
Please review! 


	3. The Sleep Over

A/N Ha! I fixed my problem. Well, most of it. I still have no page breaks, and this weird centimeter long line under the words on the far left of the screen. It's weird but I'm cool with it.  
  
This is the chapter we've all been waiting for! The actual sleep over!  
  
Read and review!  
  
(Begin Chapter Three)  
  
Peach loaded the bags of party supplies into Samus's room. She looked around. "It's actually kind of pretty in here."  
  
Samus banged in. "Yep. Got everything ready?"  
  
Zelda came in with a bag filled with cups and some food. "Yes, almost."  
  
Nana was in the corner of the room, setting up her sleeping bag. She turned around (I've decided she shall talk) and said, "We can't shake off Gannondorf and Captain Falcon. They were sneaking around earlier today, hoping to hear what we're doing." She snorted. "Hentais!"  
  
Zelda locked the door. "Well, they can't get in unless they break down the door."  
  
Samus muttered under her breath, "Huh, I wouldn't put it past them."  
  
(Later)  
  
Peach, Samus, Nana and Zelda were chilling out, eating and talking. Zelda told a story about when she was younger, Link had slipped into the castle to see her, about how he stole past the guards and such. It wasn't a funny story to her, but it made the other girls laugh. She knew it was because he needed to see her because of the sake of Hyrule, but they didn't know that.  
  
They were sharing stories and memories when Peach startled them.  
  
"Look at this!" squealed Peach, and she dug around in her bag. "I found the most kawaii picture!"  
  
Nana, Samus, and Zelda peered at the picture.  
  
"Isn't it sooo funny!" laughed Peach. "I took that while we were on vacation at the motel."  
  
It was a picture of Zelda scolding DK and Bowser in the hall, and the naughty pair trying to slip away. Both turtle and ape looked shamefaced. (It's in my other ficcy, Get to Know Each Other.)  
  
Zelda grinned. "I remember that, it was because they were attacking Young Link and his friends at the pool."  
  
Samus nodded. "I believe we all heard the racket."  
  
Peach was about to pull out another photo when a heavy clunk sounded from outside the door.  
  
"What was that?" asked Nana curiously. Quietly, the girls crept to the door. Samus slowly unlocked the door and quickly shoved it.  
  
Grunts came from behind the door. Samus jostled the door roughly, then kicked out at it. The door flew open.  
  
Captain Falcon and Gannondorf were trying to break open the door. Looking at up at the girls, Captain Falcon weakly said, "Er, you look lovely tonight, girls."  
  
A pair of space boots, two pairs of heels and one pair of climbing boots slammed into the racer's and conqueror's face. They were out like a light.  
  
"Need any help?"  
  
Roy, Marth and Link were standing in the next room's doorway. The trio looked all sweaty from fencing.  
  
Link smiled at Zelda, his crimson face happy. "'Ello, Zelda."  
  
Roy whipped his sword around causally. "So, shall we get red of these hentais?"  
  
Peach smiled. "No, we can!" She whipped out a frying pan.  
  
Zelda grabbed the pan. "No! You can't do that!"  
  
Samus shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
Marth added, "It's not like they don't deserve it."  
  
Zelda looked at the pair of caught perverts. "I've got a better idea."  
  
(On the roof of the Smasher's mansion)  
  
"This is a great idea, Zelda," said Peach with admiration. "I mean, really."  
  
Zelda and Link were tying up the unconscious Gannondorf, while Marth and Roy worked on senseless Captain Falcon.  
  
"Okay. We tied them up in the rope, that part's done. Samus, you wrap them in your energy beam, while I got Din's fire to get them from afar. Peach, you float out there and repeatedly hit them over the head with assorted sports equipment and cooking materials. Nana, you hurl ice blocks at them until you decide they've had enough."  
  
Nana grinned evilly.  
  
"Marth, Link, Roy, you just throw things at them. Everybody ready?" Zelda looked around at the Smashers.  
  
The group nodded.  
  
Samus wrapped the pair in her energy beam, and chucked them far off the roof, about eight yards away from the mansion. Zelda put her hands close together, and a ball of Din's fire formed, and Zelda concentrated.  
  
The ball floated swiftly towards the pair. Zelda detonated the fire. It blew up in the pervert's faces, injuring them. She sent four more balls of Din's Fire at the pair, and was satisfied.  
  
Samus, for fun, wriggled the beam, making energy zap the unfortunate Smashers. She laughed and did it again.  
  
By now, they were awake, and were staring fearfully at the group of Smashers. Their predicament didn't look good.  
  
Peach gracefully lifted herself in the air, and floated next to the pair, and thrashed the pair with a gold club, yelling, "Hentai! Stupid- cursed-" and on and on.  
  
Link widened his eyes. "Where did she learn that language?"  
  
A guilty cough came from Nana.  
  
After beating upon the duo, Peach whapped them to sum it all up with the tennis racket and nodded. "Hmph!" The princess floated back.  
  
Nana tossed an ice chunk in the air and whacked it with her mallet. It flew out into the air, and scored a hit on Gannondorf's face. "Yes!" crowed Nana. She flipped another one in the air, and clouted the ice block. It sailed through the air and thwacked Captain Falcon on in the jaw.  
  
This continued for several hours. None of the Smashers besides Gannondorf and Captain Falcon complained.  
  
Marth, Roy and Link had their fun pitching rocks and pieces of brick at the pair.  
  
After six hours total of whacking, throwing, and burning the duo, Peach said, "We're done- bring 'em in, Samus!"  
  
" Y'think their in one piece?" muttered Zelda out of the corner of her mouth to Link.  
  
It didn't seem like it. When Samus reeled them in, she "accidentally" dropped them, then stamped on them with her boots. "Oops."  
  
The two were like roasted chicken that were hacked at, bruised, and charred at the same time. Zelda kicked them. "Let's drag them to their rooms."  
  
The seven characters kicked, rolled, and shoved them to their rooms, and kicked, rolled, and shoved them onto the carpet.  
  
Zelda hugged Link. "Well that was a nice little gathering."  
  
He blushed. "Er, yeah."  
  
Peach whacked Link upside the head with her tennis racket and watched him slump to the floor. "Come on, Zelda."  
  
Zelda glared at Peach. "You really didn't need to do that."  
  
Roy and Marth supported the Hero of Time between them. "It's okay, you guys- er, girls- go on with your thing, have fun."  
  
(At Samus's room a half an hour later)  
  
The girls were watching a movie in Samus's room when they heard a dull THUMP. Of course, no one else felt it because the guys were at the gamecube tournament, but even Jigglypuff was there. No one knew what gender it was. It varied with Pokemon.  
  
Every guy was supposed to be there, but the girls were excused because all them had beaten the boys at the last one.  
  
"What... oh, it better not be those two again!" snarled Peach. She stamped to the door and opened it. Zelda put the DVD player on pause, and looked at Peach. "Nope, they won't be back for a while."  
  
Peach stood there stunned. Then she screamed.  
  
When Peach screams, it is high-pitched, and very loud.  
  
Samus bounded with speed over to Peach and clapped a hand over her mouth. Then saw what made her scream.  
  
It was ghosts!  
  
They were two, huge, things, all silvery, making the girls unsure of what was underneath. The two both groaned, a deep, moaning noise.  
  
Peach fainted on the spot.  
  
Samus, however, leapt at the two- and went right through.  
  
"What the-!" yelled Samus. She attempted to punch one of them, the bigger one.  
  
Her hand went right through. She stared. The ghost whapped her across the face. Samus slammed against the wall.  
  
Nana attempted the hurl ice cubes at the smaller one- and was blown back into the room.  
  
"Enough of this!" yelled Zelda. She transformed into the Sheik and ran at one of them- and disappeared in a puff of smoke! One of the ghosts swiped at the air- and got air!  
  
The ghost growled in surprise, and they both ran.  
  
Samus struggled up. "What... was that?"  
  
Sheik/Zelda peered at the footprints left by the ghosts. "Ghosts don't leave footprints. They must've been Smashers!"  
  
Nana weakly climbed out on all fours out of the room. "What? Who?"  
  
Samus didn't agree. "But I went right through them."  
  
Zelda shook her head. "Illusion. They probably ducked and you went through the hologram they must of made."  
  
Samus punched the wall. "Who were they? Argghh!"  
  
Sheik transformed back into Zelda, and examined the footprints. "A pair of claws and monkey prints. Bowser and DK!"  
  
Nana stared down the hallway. "I'm going to KILL them!"  
  
Zelda had another idea. "Actually, maybe this'll work. Listen..."  
  
(End Chapter Three)  
  
A/N (Ducks objects hurled at Shadowsong) Sorry! I know! Cliffy! Don't hurt me...  
  
Like the chapter? Please review! 


	4. The girl's revenge

A/N Hehe! I hate cliffies when reading them, but guess what, it really wasn't much of a cliffy. I've seen worse. Like it says, "I love-" and the chapter ends right there, and that person is letting loose his/her soul. Really.  
  
Read and review! Shadowsong loves reviews!  
  
(Begin Chapter Four)  
  
Zelda looked at the girls. "Got it?"  
  
They nodded. "Yes!"  
  
They slipped out of their room, each taking their position.  
  
(At the tournament)  
  
"Ack! Nooooooa!" cried Mario as he furiously punched the buttons as Link destroyed him in SSB:M. "I wasa almosta therea, Link!"  
  
Link smirked. "Ha."  
  
Marth butted the plumber aside, and picked up the controller. "Ready to get your Hylian rear whipped?"  
  
Link grinned. "You're on!"  
  
Quickly they chose their characters and picked the stage, Fountain of Dreams. In seconds, they were pummeling the other on the TV screen, swords clashing and attacks thrashing the other.  
  
"Ah! Gotcha!"  
  
"You're gonna get it!"  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Take that!"  
  
The two swordsmen rapidly tapped the keys, eyes locked on the game. After a tense two minutes, the announcer cried out, "Game!"  
  
Link had three kills- Marth had two.  
  
"Ha, Marth! Nice game, though. It was close."  
  
DK and Bowser, able to slip in unnoticed, had certain looks of smugness on their faces.  
  
A sudden crash came from behind the door.  
  
Kirby turned around, squeaked and dove for cover. As did every character in the room.  
  
In the doorway were two ghosts!  
  
Shining cerulean enveloped their bodies. All wore veils that covered their faces, while a white mist swirled around their bodies.  
  
One was slightly taller then the rest, the other about an inch or two shorter. She stepped forward, pointing at DK and Bowser. "I'm the messenger of Death, for Death reigns over all!"  
  
The pair froze. The rest of the room froze up, too.  
  
A azure mist shrouded the speaker's body. "For you shall die!"  
  
A bright blue beam shot out of the ghosts hand, and wrapped around DK and Bowser's bodies. They yelped and cried out, "Ahhh!"  
  
Or a deep growl somewhat like that. Turtles don't scream well.  
  
A whooshing noise enveloped the room, and ruby lights exploded all over. Golden stripes shot out of the main ghost's hand, combined with thin needles. They headed straight at the ape and monkey.  
  
DK and Bowser disappeared!  
  
Two shrill screeches came from the middle of the room. Everyone turned and looked.  
  
Gannondorf and Captain Falcon were on the floor. They had fainted.  
  
The pair of phantoms backed up, saying, "Beware of Death!"  
  
Link, for a second, stared straight into one of the spirit's eyes. They were a deep garnet.  
  
Red? Zelda has the same colored eyes-  
  
Zelda?!  
  
This was getting weird.  
  
(Half an hour later, Samus's room)  
  
"Man that was FUN!" squealed Peach. "That was great. We really looked liked better ghosts then that stupid monkey and Bowser!"  
  
Nana jumped up. "My mist was great! And that Din's Fire trick was awesome, Zelda."  
  
Zelda nodded modestly. "It was just a though. Samus's energy beam really took the cake again."  
  
Samus grinned. "Seriously? Nayru's Love scared those two witless! And where did you send them? With Faore's Wind, I mean."  
  
Zelda beamed. "Do you think they mind if those two turn up in the girl's restrooms?"  
  
The four girls collapsed laughing.  
  
Peach regained her senses and turned back on the movie. "Come on, let's watch the DVD for a while."  
  
They continued for a while, until Nana said, "I'm hungry. Be right back." She got up and went towards the table where the food was. She started spooning huge globs of cherry nut truffle (or chocolate, I forgot ) into a plastic champagne glass.  
  
Zelda looked towards her. "Are you sure that ice cream is supposed to be in there?"  
  
Nana shrugged. "It never said on the bag." She poured root beer into a different glass, adding loads of ice.  
  
Peach gazed at the table. "Yeah, I'm a bit peckish too." She went to the table and scooped out tons of ice cream, putting it in another glass.  
  
"A bit peckish."  
  
"A princess never says she's hungry. Just a bit peckish."  
  
"Well then I have broken the princess code of rules," said Zelda, getting up and taking a glass of Sprite and some mint chocolate chip ice cream.  
  
Samus flipped off her helmet. "It's not like I'm going to be fighting anyone here." She went to the table.  
  
Samus grabbed a handful of Cheetos and downed them. Then some potato chips and a glass of Slice.  
  
"Well, if sleep overs include getting ambushed by perverts and becoming ghosts," remarked Zelda, taking a handful of sour cream and onion chips, "I could get used to it."  
  
Nana looked up from her ice cream. "I could really get used to it."  
  
Peach rolled her eyes. "Right."  
  
Samus guzzled her Slice. "Ah, that's better." She burped. "Whoops."  
  
Nana threw a pillow at Samus. "Keep those under control, will ya?"  
  
Samus gave her a pitying look. "You really think my digestive system is going to listen to me?"  
  
Zelda sipped her Sprite. "I don't think you can order your digestive system around, anyway."  
  
Nana turned back to the T.V. "Well try to hold it in is all I'm saying."  
  
Peach belched loudly, a loud, crisp, one. "Ah, that's better."  
  
Zelda widened her scarlet eyes. "Whoa, Peach!"  
  
She grinned. "My digestive system wouldn't listen to me."  
  
Zelda snorted at her. "Is that on the princess code of rules?"  
  
Peach nodded. "Yep!"  
  
A few thumps sounded outside the door. Peach and Zelda went and opened the door.  
  
A guilty looking Captain Falcon and Gannondorf were there, looking up. "You look lovely tonight, girls."  
  
Peach whipped out her frying pan. "You already used that one!"  
  
Zelda grinned. "I got a better idea..."  
  
(End Story)  
  
A/N Ah, there goes another fic, drifting on the wind like a seed from a forgotten plant.  
  
Well that was kind of poetic.  
  
Whatever. I can't think of any fic ideas, so just wait. I'll get one soon, you'll see.  
  
Please review! And be sure to read my other fic, Get to know each other. Bye! 


End file.
